


Familiar Faces...

by twinkling_mortality



Category: The Flash
Genre: Angst, Break Up, CC Jitters, F/M, Feels, Post Break-up, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkling_mortality/pseuds/twinkling_mortality
Summary: Imagine: Running into Earth-2-Harrison Wells on Earth-1, Following Eobard’s Betrayal.Originally a two-part imagine that I’ve decided to revive and make into a 5 pt mini fic
Relationships: Barry Allen & Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Harrison Wells | Eobard Thawne/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I should probably be working more on the other story I have, but this has been wiggling around in my brain for weeks and I needed to get it out because it was interfering with my storyline for Dawn Allen! So I made my first Reader story :) hope y’all like it!

Streaking quickly across the busy crosswalk, avoiding people as they marched on with their day. You came to a stop as you approached CC Jitters, wishing now--more than ever, that you had speedster powers of your own.  
You sighed, rummaging around in your purse as you waited in line to order the multitude of drinks that came with working in a lab, full of cranky scientists. Working with the same people that had experienced that same betrayal that had ripped apart your world nearly 7 months ago.  
Wow, congrats you went a whole 2 hours without thinking about it! You thought sarcastically to yourself, mentally trying to block out the feeling of Har-Eobard’s hands caressing your body.  
You involuntarily shivered, suddenly feeling rather sick, and not in the mood for coffee at all, but you had promised the team that you would go on a caffeine run. So alas, you stood in line for what seemed like 10 minutes before you got up to the counter, where you ordered 

“Hi! How’s your day going?” You asked the barista at the counter, she looked rather exhausted, but she offered you a friendly smile. 

“I’m doing ok, thanks. What can I get for you today?” 

She was rather pretty, you noticed...her eyes were bright with an ignorance that you wish you could still be afforded. You offered her a sheepish smile before apologizing for the large order. 

“I’ll have one decaf-flash, a captain cold iced-coffee, one heat-wave--extra hot, and 3 flash’s--one with an extra double shot of espresso.” The girl blinked for a second, looking progressively more annoyed with your towering list of drinks. You cringed before apologizing again, moving to the side you pulled out you phone while you waited for you drinks to be made. 

Texting Barry, you let him know that you were about to leave CC Jitters and would be back to STAR Labs in 10 minutes. You noticed that he read the text, but didn’t respond...which was unusual for him, he usually responded to your messages right away. Since Harrison revealed that he was in fact, an evil speedster from the future, who was manipulating all of you. Barry and Cisco had been treating you rather delicately, like they thought that you would crumble if they mentioned anything related to Harrison’s betrayal. 

It had been a rough couple of months, right after he disappeared and the singularity had been stopped you had dropped off the face of the earth for a few weeks. The team had been frantic, looking everywhere for you. Barry had found you, curled up in the bed that you used to share with the man that you loved. You weren’t crying when he found you, but once he had crouched down in front of you and asked if you were ok, you broke. 

It took you awhile to find your footing again, but after Barry and the gang had gotten back together, you decided that the best thing for you to do is to move on, and try and find some closure. You figured that you wouldn’t be able to do that sitting at home and distracting yourself with particle physics for any longer. So, you re-joined Team Flash, and focused on building your work environment back up, surrounded by the people that cared for you the most. 

Shoving your phone into your back pocket, you walked to the counter to pick up the trays of drinks that were waiting for you. You placed a $5.00 tip in the spot where your drinks were, and turned to head back to STAR Labs. You and the team had another meta-human to catch. So that meant that Cisco and Caitlin were putting all their brain-power into helping Barry stop the meta that was trying to take over the city...which meant that caffeine was needed around the clock. You crossed the street once more and headed back towards STAR Labs, blissfully unaware that a certain tall, dark, and handsome, blue-eyed scientist was begrudgingly getting acquainted with your team. 

Your arms were really starting to cramp from holding the trays of coffee, and by the time that you arrived at the main entrance to STAR Labs you were ready to PUT THEM DOWN. As you approached a particularly shabby looking corner, you entertained the idea of putting a coffee bar into one of the many empty lab spaces, but pushed it to the back of your brain as you picked up your pace, heading towards the elevator. 

You felt a bit paranoid as you stepped into the hallway, the atmosphere was off...there were voices drifting down the hallway, but they lacked the jovial attitude that you generally associated with your little family.

The closer you got to the cortex the more tense you became--was that gunpowder that you were smelling?! Alarmed, you rushed into the room and ran smack dab into Caitlin and Cisco, who were looking like they wanted to be anywhere else but in the lab--which was strange since Barry was there, and so was Joe. You walked over to the two men. 

“What happened here? Did Joe finally decide that he’d had enough of you, Barry?” 

You chuckled as you presented the drinks to the two men. Barry moved his gaze towards you, his eyes begging for your attention, you cocked your head to the side before you offered him an uneasy smile, turning to put the rest of the drinks on the table. 

They never made it.

Instead you felt your hands go limp, the drinks coat your feet, leaching into your shoes and coating everything from your waist down as they crashed towards the ground. You stiffened, as your eyes met the beautiful blue that you had worked so hard to forget about. 

You worked to process what was happening as your eyes roamed over Harrison Wells’ features.  
You didn’t say anything, as a series of memories broke through your carefully crafted walls, coating your mind with everything you had been trying to leave behind, you just looked at the man who you still loved. 

There was a moment of deafening silence before the man across from you spoke up.  
“Who are you?” Harrison-but not Harrison accused—more than spoke, a bored expression adorning his face. His eyes were bright as they roamed over your features curiously.

You felt numb as you simply blinked at him. You opened your mouth to speak, trying to maintain your composure even slightly, but the obvious tremor of your hands gave you away.  
You clenched them at your sides, and glared at him, before stalking forward and slapping him across his face. You were breathing heavily as you looked up at Harrison-not Harrison and furiously whispered 

“Screw you!” before stomping away from him and out of the cortex. 

“I take it, the Wells on this Earth was not as well liked as I am on mine.” Harry grunts, gripping his jaw as he stared daggers at the spot where you had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

You stormed out of the lab, trying to hold back the looming panic that was threatening to crush you to your very core. You walked down the spiralling hallway that bordered the cortex, trying to get as far away from Harrison-not Harrison as possible, because you refused to cry in front of that face. Your breath caught in your throat as you passed by Harrison’s office, you felt the overwhelming pain explode in your chest and you let out a sob, breaking the thick silence that enveloped the room. You walked in and slammed the door, leaning against the frame and letting the tears roll down your face. 

You cried for what seemed like forever before the sobs died down and you were surrounded by solemn silence. You wiped your face with the back of your hands and quietly looked around the office, trailing your hands along the edge of the thick oak of your ex-fiancé’s desk. Remembering the last time you were in the room—before you knew anything about Eobard’s plans. 

You gave one more longing look at the chair behind the large oak desk, before turning to face the door. You just had to get from his office to the STAR Labs Entrance. 

You could do this, no one was likely looking for you anyway, they probably had bigger problems considering the fact that Dr. Harrison Wells was currently standing in their Cortex and not very much DEAD as he should’ve been. The problem was, your best friend was a speedster, so even if you made it all the way to the entrance he would be able to catch up in 2 seconds. Groaning, and resting your head against the closed door, you decided to just face the music.

Gently opening the door you quietly peaked your head out of the room and surveyed the hallway. It was dead. No one was around, you huffed a sigh of relief and quietly made your way towards the stairwell at the other end of the hallway. You decided that taking the back exit was better than going towards the elevators because that way you were able to avoid the Cortex in case the Team’s current...um—problem was still lingering. 

You made your way through various flights of stairs at a steady pace. You felt the air rush back into your lungs as soon as your head broke through the crack of the door. You must’ve been inside for quite awhile if it was dark out, you thought to yourself. You considered maybe staying in the lounge that night, because you didn’t want to walk home alone in the dark, but instead you gritted your teeth and decided to brave the streets. After all, the worst that could happen is Barry would have to come and get you. You checked your pocket to make sure that you had your phone on—only to realize that you didn’t have your phone at all. Cursing, you sighed and decided that it wasn’t worth the risk, instead you made your way around the side of the building and through the front entrance. 

Staring at your feet the entire ride up the elevator you kept thinking  _ please don’t be up there, please...please...please be a dream— _ **_nightmare._ ** You corrected yourself. 

Starting forward once the doors opened you walked into the Cortex, greeted by only the small illumination of the lights in the Medical Bay, everything else was dark and quiet.  _ I guess everyone went home after a long day.  _ You began to look around the room trying to find your phone so that you could get out of there and head home. 

You finally spotted the device, sitting delicately on the edge of the main control desk. You must’ve set it there before your earlier outburst. Sulking towards the desk, being as quiet as possible you grasped the little rectangle and stuffed it into your pocket. Turning around to leave the cortex you sucked in a quick breath when you almost walked right into Harrison 2.0. Stumbling back, you tripped over your feet and were about to fall backwards into the many computer screens. Bracing for impact, your eyes opened in surprise when a strong pair of arms looped around your waist and hoisted you up and over—spinning you around so that you were now facing the screens lining the walls of the cortex instead of the exit. Harrison was no longer between you and the exit and you were free to go, but something in his blue eyes made you stop for a moment. 

You stepped back and righted yourself, smoothing down your clothing. Harrison 2.0 was looking at you warily. Seeing as how the first time you’d laid eyes on him you had tried to basically claw his eyes out.

You looked him over with wide eyes. 

“You’re not—“ you started, before being interrupted by his hand coming up and scratching his cheek. 

“I’m not him.” He said, nonchalantly gazing at you from behind his glasses a little sympathetically. 

You let out a breath that you didn’t realize you’d been holding. 

“Oh.” Was all that you could muster. 

An awkward silence encompassed the two of you as you looked at your feet. 

“Sorry I slapped y—“ you started again. 

“Technically he’s not Wells—I’m Wells!” Harrison exclaimed, pointing to himself. 

You balked at his sudden exclamation, and suddenly irritated, you snorted something along the lines of 

“You’re also more asshole-ish than he was.” 

Harrison 2.0’s eyes lit up. 

“Asshole-ish is not a word. I thought those clowns told me that you had a PhD.” He snickered. 

“Yeah I guess you’re just a dick then.” You said crossing your arms and giving him your best glare. 

Harrison glared daggers back at you as he casually leaned back against the main control desk, crossing one leg over the other. You, ever the stubborn headed individual, raised an eyebrow in challenge. 

“So if you’re not Harrison Wells, then who-or what are you?” You questioned. 

Harrison scoffed and rolled his eyes—like it was painstakingly exhausting just to speak to you about this. 

“Given that your PhD is in biomedical physics it’s understandable that you can’t speculate about the multiverse. Here, let me explain.” Harrison took off his glasses and wiped them off on his black knitted sweater. 

Rolling your eyes at the very familiar-yet foreign gesture you let this Harrison treat you like an idiot for all of 5 seconds before you politely informed him that you were, in fact, aware of the theory of the multiverse. 

Having the gall to look shocked Harrison explained that he was from a parallel earth. One that your friends had dubbed Earth-2. 

You nodded as he explained his situation and notified you of the evil speedster known as Zoom that had been terrorizing his city. You looked at his troubled face from your spot across the room and felt a tug at your heart— _ he’s not your Harrison. He has his own life and his own problems.  _

You offered him a small smile, the pain of betrayal stung behind your eyes as you recalled a flash of red and a yellow suit. Your smile tugged into a frown and you excused yourself—wishing Harrison Wells of Earth 2 goodnight. 

Before you reached the exit to the cortex Harrison’s voice caused you to pause. 

“Listen, I don’t know what he did, I know he did a lot of bad shit. I don’t know how he hurt you, but I’m not him. I know you don’t know me and you have no reason to believe me, but I promise I won’t do what he did. I won’t make you sad.” 

You smiled as the damn broke and your tears streamed freely down your face. Without turning around you whispered 

“Thank you, I know you’re not him. And I promise that my friends and I will do everything that we can to help you save your city.” 

“Goodnight Harrison.” You said as you made your way to the lounge to sleep. You didn’t hear him reply, nor did you see as he looked thoughtfully at the spot where you had disappeared, long into the night. 


End file.
